


Part of their World

by Prismidian



Series: DenNyo!Nor and Friends [2]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathilde and Mathias Køhler with Elsa Bondevik, discover the human world, when Mathilde's curiosity causes her path to cross with Alistair Fergusons.  Elsa doesn't want anything to do with these humans and warns Mathilde to stay away. But Mathilde still goes back to visit the Scotsman and asks Elsa if she can someday be human too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of their World

Mathilde and Mathias Køhler were young and adventurous when they first encountered Elsa.

Unlike the two Danish siblings, Elsa could use magic and they were no stranger to her power. 

When the first met the little Norwegian girl, she was scared and trembling as she hid from them. 

She knew what had happened to the others and she refused to come out of hiding. 

She was traumatised and they didn't know why, but whatever it was she didn't want to talk about. 

"I'm alone, I'm all alone." She kept insisting to which Mathias and Mathilde tried to concise her otherwise.

"You're not alone!" Mathilde replied cheerfully hanging on Mathias shoulder.

"You have us now, Ja?" Mathias grinned much like Mathilde as he turned back to Elsa.

"I don't believe you." Elsa replied as she shrunk back further into the small opening in the rocks she was hiding in.

Mathilde being the more friendly of the two, moved closer again, only to have Elsa squeak and shoot a stream of bubbles from her hand to push Mathilde back.

"I _don't want your help._ " She cried curling up more and hiding her face.

She looked like a small creature curling up in a shell, the outside world was too much for her. She just wanted to stay here until everything that scared her went away.

Mathilde was again completely unfazed by the bubbles, finding the whole thing like a game to see who could get the closest.

"Alright, It's your turn Mathias." Mathilde giggled swimming around in a circle to pop the remaining bubbles before pushing him towards where Elsa was hiding. 

He sighed and shook his head.

 He was always the one that got things to come out of hiding, even if he had to break the shell.

He always won games like this.

"Hej, Elsa." He smiled giving her a small wave, this time he was going for a calmer approach, since his last try was to pull on her arm until he got shocked by something.

She grumbled a bit as he got closer, he cheeks heating up but surely that was because she was mad.

"Hei.." She muttered, refusing to look at him.

"My name is Mathias and this is my søster Mathilde."

"I know what your names are." She snapped, folding her arms as she glanced over to him.

"Ja, but I didn't tell you my last name." He smirked a bit folding his arms as well.

"What's your last name?" She asked, but only because he was starting to get annoying.

"If you come out, I'll tell you, Ja?" He grinned, rather proud of himself for coming up with such a clever plan.

She knew he was up to something, but she didn't know what.

Only that it was hard for him to see how irritated she had become because of him.

" _What is your last name?_ " She demanded, prodding him in the chest with her finger.  

He blinked widely surprised she was right in front of him and she glared at him waiting for him to  answer.

"Køhler." He replied, his face turning a bit red as his sister  laughed at the face he was making.

 "And who is she?" Elsa inquired a bit jealous that Mathias had a girl with him. 

"That's Mathilde Kølher! She's my søster! You can be too if you want! I'll have two søsters, you can have the same last name as me and everything."

"I don't want to be your søster..." Elsa mumbled.

The last thing she wanted to be was his sister, especially if it meant she'd be competing with Mathilde for his attention. 

"Then you can be my friend!" He offered. 

He didn't think there was anything wrong with her being his sister too but if she just wanted to be friends he was fine with that too.

"But I'm a girl."

"Then you can be my girlfriend!."

Once they agreed that, she was fine with being his girlfriend, the nickname never changed. 

As kids they didn't think much of it, but as they grew up they realised how different the two girls were and how Mathilde wanted to find a boyfriend like Elsa had. 

As years dragged on Mathilde grew more and more bored with dragging Elsa around and the fact that Mathias would get sidetracked and want to show her things he found, since Elsa was harder to impress then she was.

But today Mathilde found something they had never seen before. 

A floating ship.

Mathilde and Mathias had found sunken ships before but never one that floated above the waves. 

"Mathias! Elsa, Look!" She cheered before Elsa started to panic. 

"Elsa what's wrong it's just a floating ship, we should go look at it." 

"Nei, no, we shouldn't, we should leave now." 

"Nej, I want to see what's up there." Mathilde smiled, swimming away from the other two as Mathias tried to comfort Elsa. 

Mathias was far to distracted by Elsa to notice his sister had swam off without them. 

As she swam, her curiously got the better of her and she got herself tangled up in a net. 

"Mathias!? Elsa!?! _Help!_ " She cried, trying desperately to get free on her own, but Mathias and Elsa were to far to hear her and she started to be pulled towards the ship. 

As she was pulled from the water, she closed her eyes and curled up as she feared what was about to happen to her. 

She heard the storm over head and the thunderclaps were a lot louder and terrifying above the surface. 

Close to tears she felt something untangle her from the net and scoop her up off the deck. 

Surprised when she was not only picked up but carried to the side of the ship, she looked up at the man with emerald green eyes and dark red hair and clung tightly to him. 

"I'm sorry lass, but I've got to throw ye back." 

She shook her head and gripped tightly to his clothes but he had already thrown her overboard and she splashed back into the water. 

Her heart was racing from her experience and she couldn't wait to tell her brother what she found, but nothing looked familiar.

She swam around quickly looking and searching for her brother and Elsa, but the ship and brought her miles away from them and she didn't know which way to start looking. 


End file.
